


Overwhelming Heterosexuality

by IrreverentFangirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College, Asexual Female Character, Beta’d, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, One-Shot, Pansexual Female Character, Slurs Reclaimed, based off a tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrreverentFangirl/pseuds/IrreverentFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Laurel had been sitting in the library, pouring over a book when a gorgeous black girl sat next to her. </p><p>"I need more gays in my life, I'm suffocating in straights," the girl said, slouched over with exhaustion clear in her voice. </p><p>Laurel straightened up. "What?" she asked, arching an eyebrow. </p><p>"Oh god, you're not Kara," the girl said."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overwhelming Heterosexuality

**Author's Note:**

> This entire fic was something fluffy I've been feeling and it was based off of this post: [Link text](http://betweenshadows.tumblr.com/post/116410093545/things-ive-actually-heard-college-students-say)
> 
> I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow, the Flash, or Supergirl.

Laurel had been sitting in the library, pouring over a book when a vaguely familiar black girl sat next to her. 

"I need more gays in my life, I'm suffocating in straights," the girl said, slouched over with exhaustion clear in her voice. 

Laurel straightened up. "What?" she asked, arching an eyebrow. 

"Oh god, you're not Kara," the girl said. 

Laurel blinked. "Um, no," she said. "I'm not." 

The girl blushed. "I'm so sorry," she said. "It's finals and I'm overwhelmed and a little sleep-deprived and honestly thought you were my friend Kara, but you're...not. Sorry." 

Laurel laughed. "It's okay," she said. "Though now I'm curious. What do you mean you're drowning in straights?" 

"My best friend and his girlfriend are grossly cute. Seriously I walk by them and I can't help but gag from the heterosexual pheromones wafting off their hormone-riddled bodies." 

Laurel's hand flew up to her face, failing in her attempt to stifle a snort. The girl grinned at Laurel's hilarity. "Seriously! God, I need a girlfriend. I swear it's too much." 

Laurel smirked at her. "Aw, the curse of being queer." Then her eyes widened. "Shit! I didn't mean to say that - I'm queer myself - sometimes I forget that people are offended by that word." She hung her head before peeking up through her hair. "I'm Laurel, by the way." 

The girl giggled, pushing her perfect dark curls out of her very pretty face. "I'm Iris," she said. "And it's fine. I'm queer and proud - that's one slur I'm cool with reclaiming. You might want to be careful, though; not everybody feels that way." 

Laurel nodded. "It's nice to meet you, Iris. And I'm pan, by the way." 

"Bi," Iris said, pointing at herself. "Well, technically I'm biromantic asexual, but it's easier to say just say bi." 

"I can see that," Laurel said. She glanced down at her book, before sighing. "I don't have this final until tomorrow, anyways. Want to get coffee together? We can bitch about our straight friends." 

Iris beamed at her. "I'd love that! Would it be like a date?" 

Biting her lower lip, Laurel said, "I'd like that. I haven't had a date in forever and though I don't really know you, you're cute and queer." 

Iris's infectious giggle returned at that. "Aw, thanks. You're cute and queer too," she teased. "And I'd love that. I need somebody to bitch about Barry and Felicity to, I'm seriously getting cavities from them." 

Laurel's face was beginning to hurt from how big her smile was, especially as they left the library together. 

She might be getting a new girlfriend.


End file.
